halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Augustus
|born=2509 |age=43 |gender=Male |faction=Messaeusus Clan |allies= |rank=Clan Chieftain |unit=Pack of Virtuous Humility |retinue= * Markus (Guardian) * Bawwarum (Strategist) * "Ten" (Scholar, ) * Philistine (Wife, Chiurgeon) |equipment= * * * * * (inherited) * (inherited) |height=9' 3" |weight=520 kg, 1146.4 lbs |loyalty=3 |fame=7 |command=6 |acumen=4 |martial=5 |virtue= * Honorable: Augustus held himself and his warriors to a strict code of honor, based off of both old and new Brute philosophies. He believed in individual equality, potential for good, and that worth of a person proved their actions. * Compassionate: Augustus considered all species to be on an equal level, and treated them fairly with regard to their actions. He held no real animosity towards humans, and felt that they would be spared from xenocide if evidence of their worthiness to join the Covenant were found. |vice= * Reluctant: Augustus was not prone to disciplining his followers, which left him open for betrayal. He was also loath to the idea of killing a former friend. His following of Gileah also made him reluctant to unleashing his full strength, since he kept his brutality suppressed under meditation and ritual starvation. * Poor tactician: Augustus was a better leader than he was a strategist, easily inspiring his troops but having difficulty micromanaging them. To counter this he relied heavily on his aide Bawwarum, who had fought humans since the Harvest Campaign and knew how to tactically counter them. |biography=The grandson of Philitus Messaeusus and son of , Augustus upheld the noble legacy of his ancestors through his authority as a Clan Chieftain and General. He was a twin brother to Augustine his sister, and like her a practioner of Gileah, a philosophy invented by his grandparents that used ritual starvation to stave off "Brute hunger". Augustus was killed in 2552 during the Battle of Installation 00, and following his death the Messaeusus Clan fell into a civil war to decide who would be the new chieftain. |appearance=Augustus was tall like all Brutes, and had a long well-groomed beard, mixed in with the long locks typical to Brutes of the northern tribes. He had light brown fur and dark brown eyes, and loosely resembled his twin sister. Augustus's orange armor was inherited from his father, who in turn inherited it from his all the way to his sixth great-grandfather. The armor was lost during the Battle of the Installation 00 but this was never told to his clan back on at home, who were given a replica of it as their keepsake. |personality=Augustus's family held a long lineage of honor in hopes of furthering the Great Journey for the Covenant. Thus the Chieftain wished to both fulfill greatness for his family and for his nation with his rule. He got along well with all species and was a benevolent leader who inspired all beneath him. He also got along well with his twin sister, and made efforts to let her fight with his pack in the war despite the prejudices of the Brutes. }} Category:Tuckerscreator